


Ashina and the Wolf

by SinclairTopside



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut is in Ch.5, Younger Genichiro, Younger Wolf, awkward boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinclairTopside/pseuds/SinclairTopside
Summary: Wolf is young, learning the ways of a shinobi when his father uproots them to visit Ashina castle, ordering him to make friends with the Lord's grandson. What begin as mere orders blossoms into something more as Wolf and Genichiro spend their days together and what Lady Butterfly tells him rings true - "I have a feeling you're going to like someone one day, little pup."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with this game and twitter took this ship by storm. Here we are. Enjoy :)

Lady Butterfly often gave him life advice after their daily training sessions. They would sit and drink tea on one of the roofs of the estate and she would explain various important life lessons that Wolf should keep tucked away in his head. This was their time for the simple things, no tips on how to be better with a blade, more like tips on how to prepare tea properly or talk to people. Wolf could admit that he didn’t know how to do the latter well at all, grunting or nodding when spoken to. His father and Lady Butterfly were the two people who had heard Wolf utter more than a few words and even they weren’t privy to much. Wolf had no reason to speak more, he was training to be a Shinobi, he was supposed to be learning about stealth and techniques on silent assassination, not how to conduct pleasant conversation. Still, he was grateful for these small, extra lessons of Lady Butterfly’s and was always listening, even if he never responded. 

“You’re just a pup now, but I have a feeling you’re going to like someone one day. Everyone does, even your father,” Lady Butterfly said with a small smile. Wolf blinked curiously and looked at her, his eyes searching for answers, yearning for her to continue. She merely gave him a well meaning smirk and tugged on the edge of his scarf. “Speak up pup, what do you want to know?” She did this as well, always making him talk a little more, training him for something he didn’t understand.

“...Who did my father like?” He murmured the question, burying his face in his cup and drinking the tea far too quickly, coughing a moment after. Lady Butterfly chuckled and sipped from her own cup, always doing everything so elegantly, with purpose and conviction. 

“A naive pup. Never think I would so quickly divulge your father’s secrets,” she tutted and Wolf lowered his head in apology. It was wrong to ask for information about his father that hadn’t come from the man himself but Wolf knew so little about the man who had spent these years raising him, though it was more than what he knew about himself. A naive pup, like Lady Butterfly said. “Don’t fret, it doesn’t suit you. Now, being that your birthday is tomorrow, we’ll begin by learning a new technique, how does that sound?” She was always a bit cruel when she wanted to be but Lady Butterfly was the closest he could call to family, aside from his father. She was the only one who ever even wished him a happy birthday. Wolf couldn’t say he was bothered by it being forgotten, but if not for her remembering it, he wouldn’t even know when it was. 

Tomorrow. Seventeen and still a young pup in the eyes of his father and his teacher. Still, Wolf felt a tinge of excitement at the prospect of learning something new. Lady Butterfly was strict and demanded he perfect what she laid out before even thinking about moving him to something new. He only need look at her to convey his excitement and her teasing about his father was quickly forgotten. He didn’t understand why she had talked about liking someone, he certainly held no interests in anyone but his blade.

Later that evening as they ate, his father announced they would be travelling to Ashina Castle tomorrow in order to begin to foster a relationship with Isshin Ashina and the people of that region. 

“I hear Lord Isshin has a grandson around your age,” Lady Butterfly said, eyeing Wolf. “Perhaps your real lesson will be in learning the art of conversation,” she teased. Wolf flushed in embarrassment and ate another spoonful of rice. “I heard he was also adopted after being orphaned during the coup, so you’ll have plenty to talk about.” Wolf wasn’t keen on relating to someone on the basis of their parents being massacred and he was willing to bet Isshin’s grandson wouldn’t be keen on it either. 

“Then it’s settled, Wolf, you’ll make friends with Lord Isshin’s grandson,” his father stated, loud and commanding as was his way. Wolf winced at the prospect of this task but he couldn’t refuse, so he nodded in acknowledgement. He had nothing against Isshin’s grandson, he didn’t know him, but Wolf was a firm believer in the fact that he just was not meant for the world of conversation. Still, an order was an order and he wouldn’t disobey his father simply because he was uncomfortable with the idea of talking to someone. That night he settled into bed, nervous at the prospect of what tomorrow would bring. The trip was only half a day so they would certainly be meeting the Lord and his grandson for dinner, where it was going to be expected that Wolf speak far more than “hello.” He was being dramatic, he knew he was but he couldn’t help himself. He’d trained all his life for the life of a shinobi, he was wading into new territory with the more social aspect that his father had ordered from him. Wolf finally fell asleep after hours of tossing and fretting, coming to terms with the fact there was nothing he could do to change the outcome of tomorrow. 

They set off at dawn, eating light and packing even lighter, just their weapons and the clothes on their backs. It took them from dawn till dusk to reach Ashina territory, Wolf guiding his horse alongside Lady Butterfly. His father took the front, stopping at the castle gates and announcing them. They were escorted in after handing over their weapons, which would be returned to them upon the approval of Lord Isshin. His father was annoyed with the rule but ordered them to hand them over, Wolf obeying without question. They were led through the castle, met halfway by an older gentleman, thin and tall, a young woman with pinned up brown hair and a young man with shoulder length black hair. 

“A fine evening it is to be visited by the Great Shinobi Owl!” The man, Wolf presumed to be Lord Isshin was as loud as he was joyous. He clapped Owl on the back before turning to great Lady Butterfly. He then turned his eyes to Wolf, who bowed his head. “And this is your son?” 

“Wolf, yes,” his father said. “He’s learning the ways of the shinobi, and yours?” Isshin grinned and turned to the girl first. 

“This is Emma. She’s a pupil to Dogen, a great friend of mine. She’s helping to care for this ailing old man.” 

“Lord Isshin please, you have still many years,” she scolded before bowing her head in greeting to them.

“And this young man is my grandson, heir to this great land. Genichiro Ashina,” Isshin smiled and laid a hand on the young man’s shoulder. Wolf was hiding in his scarf but forced his head up when he felt the nudge of Lady Butterfly. Compared to everyone else he was tiny, never growing past his father’s chest. Genichiro was a deal taller than him and he had to look up to meet the young man’s cool brown eyes. His own stared back and there was a moment of silence between them all before Wolf gathered up the courage to actually speak. 

“It’s...good to meet you all,” he said quietly. Emma gave him a kind smile and Genichiro, well, Genichiro didn’t smile like Emma but Wolf swore he saw the smallest twitch of lips. That, he supposed, was a start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up that I'm a full time college student and also work part time so chapters won't always be as quickly updated. Still, thank you everyone who has read and enjoyed this. :)
> 
> It's slow but I promise things will go somewhere soon.

Wolf found himself in the gardens after breakfast, admiring the many colors of carp that swam freely.

“A fine morning, isn’t it?” 

He jumped, surprised that he hadn’t sensed Emma’s presence, annoyed that he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts to have grown so careless. He could hear Lady Butterfly scolding him now. He wasn’t to let his guard down even for a moment, that alone could cause him to lose his life. He knew this, had trained rigorously to always be on alert and yet he had let himself become lax. Emma could see his annoyance and offered a small smile. 

“You are troubled. What ails you Wolf?” They’d been at the castle for little more than a week now and he had little to show his father in regards to his orders. He hadn’t made friends with Genichiro, he had barely seen the other this past week. Genichiro was as rigorous in his training as he was in learning every nook and cranny of Ashina. He was diligent and determined to prove his worth as Ashina’s heir. Because of that determination, Wolf hadn’t been able to even attempt conversation. Even during dinners when everyone was to gather, Genichiro was often late and would take his food elsewhere. Emma on the other hand was always around, tending to Isshin or studying her medicine. She was diligent but always available for conversation and while Wolf hadn’t said much, he had enjoyed being around someone his own age. Emma was incredibly intelligent and like himself and Genichiro, an orphan of the war. She was someone he felt comfortable sharing his orders with because maybe she had ideas he hadn’t even begun to consider

“I was ordered by my father to make friends with Lord Genichiro but I...don’t know how,” he admitted. He was nearly a man and he couldn’t with any confidence say he knew how to make friends, or even uphold a conversation. Emma on the other hand was elegant in her ability to converse with anyone of any age and Wolf wished to learn. He bristled when she began to laugh, but it was a light and gentle laugh, she wasn’t mocking him. Wolf’s black hair was as messy as always, hanging down either side of his head, a good secondary hiding place when his scarf was unavailable. He used both to bury his face, tensing when he felt her hand on his arm.

“I apologize, that was rude of me. I was just surprised. That’s...an interesting set of orders.” Emma figured it was Owl’s way of teasing his son, but Wolf was so serious and obedient that he considered it an actual order. She wasn’t inclined to tell him otherwise, Genichiro could use a friend and Wolf seemed like the best candidate. “Is there anything I can do to help?” She asked, sitting down beside him. 

“You start conversations so easily, how do you know what to talk about?” Wolf asked. She had started one with him, bringing up the weather and seamlessly shifting into the conversation they were having now. It was like magic to Wolf, who could barely manage to say hello to people. Emma tapped her finger on her chin as she thought, never having been asked how to converse. 

“I guess for me it came with the job. After Dogen adopted me, he began teaching me everything there is to know about medicine. For a doctor to treat people, they need to be able to communicate with them. I’ve been honing my communication skills for quite some time now, but everyone is different when it comes to talking. Lord Genichiro is definitely quiet himself and rarely participates in idle chat. In the years I’ve known him I can count on my hands the amount of times he’s initiated conversation. I think you should start by going to the temple just outside the castle, pray there and ask for assistance.” Emma didn’t approve of Isshin running around Ashina slaying “rats,” but at least in this case it might help Wolf out, and it wasn’t as though she could stop him anyway. 

Wolf was confused by Emma’s suggestion but he would take anything a this point, especially with her reinforcing the fact that Genichiro wasn’t the talking type either. He set off to the temple that lay just outside the castle gates. On his way he passed by an incredibly large and boisterous general, Gyoubu Masataka Oniwa was adamant about saying his entire name to anyone who would listen and Wolf was easily pulled into situations that required a firm refusal. After an hour of listening to Gyoubu talk, Wolf managed to get away and make it to the temple. It was old but well kept and inside Wolf found an incredibly tall man lording over the body of what was most likely an unwelcome guest. The man turned around, his grey hair was pulled back and he wore the mask of a tengu. 

“Oh! A stray pup comes wandering in. Did you smell this rat? Nasty things really, trying to infiltrate Ashina and stir up trouble.” Wolf approached slowly and looked at the corpse, cleanly run through, he didn’t suffer. 

“Who are you?” Wolf found himself asking. The man laughed, clapping him hard enough on the back that he stumbled. 

“I’m the Tengu of Ashina! I protect this land by ridding it of rats. If we’re asking, best tell me who you are lest I mistake you.”

“I’m Wolf...my father, Owl and my mentor, Lady Butterfly are visiting the castle for a time.” 

“Oh? If you’re meant to be all the way up there, what brings you here?” The Tengu sheathed his sword and walked out of the temple, waving Wolf to follow. “You planning on starting trouble?” 

Wolf’s eyes widened and he shook his head, tugging his scarf a little tighter around his neck. “No! I...was talking with someone about learning how to converse better with people. She suggested I come here and pray. My father ordered me to make friends with Lord Genichiro but I’m not good at talking...neither is he according to Emma. He’s always busy and even when we’re all supposed to come together at dinner he’s late.” Was it wise to talk to this man about his orders? What did it matter, he wasn’t anyone important enough to be believed and Wolf wasn’t sharing vital information.

“Make friends? What a fun order to follow! I think that coming here was exactly what you needed.” Wolf could tell the other was grinning under his mask. Wolf didn’t understand Tengu but the old man just laughed more before excusing himself, off to hunt more rats. Wolf shrugged off the experience and did what he had come to do in the first place, pray. Wolf returned to the castle in the afternoon, finding Emma and asked for more help with conversation. She sat with him over tea and took Wolf through several exercises in good conversation. He struggled more than he would have liked but Emma was patient and always backtracked if he needed it. 

“Let’s stop for now, dinner should be ready shortly.” Emma stood up and Wolf followed. The two made their way to dinner, finding everyone but Isshin and Genichiro present. “Odd, Lord Isshin is usually the first one here,” Emma murmured. Wolf knelt down, tucking his legs underneath him, Emma sitting on one side of him, the other was supposed to be where Genishiro sat. Wolf bid his father and Lady Butterfly good evening and sipped his tea. Dinner was brought out and laid before them as Isshin slid open the shoji, stepping in with a grin Wolf could have attributed to Tengu. Following him was Genichiro, who walked past his grandfather to sit down beside Wolf. Emma smiled before getting up to quietly scold Isshin, something about not “running off” for too long. Wolf was shocked that Genichiro was actually here but he wouldn’t complain, though he found himself growing increasingly nervous. It’s as if everything he and Emma had been practicing vanished. He ate his food quietly until he felt a nudge, glancing to find Emma giving him a knowing look. This was a rare opportunity to really talk to Genichiro, it wasn’t hard! Wolf found talking much easier when he was answering questions, but to initiate was a daunting task. He finished his tea and turned to face Genichiro.

“...Lord Genichiro, how was your training been going?” His voice was quiet, mostly in attempt to draw as little attention to himself as possible. His father, Lady Butterfly and Isshin were all two cups into sake and hardly paying them any mind, thankfully. Genichiro glanced at him and Wolf wondered for a moment if he had somehow asked something entirely different from what he thought had just come out of his mouth.

“Genichiro.” 

“What?”

“Just call me Genichiro,” he told Wolf. “And it’s going well. I want to get stronger but I never feel as though I’ll get there fighting the same people.” Wolf could understand that to a degree, though Lady Butterfly was so adept at combat she threw a variety of different things his way. Wolf felt a spark of relief that not only had Genichiro said something, he wanted to just be referred by name. 

“I could train with you,” Wolf offered. He didn’t think of himself as anyone impressive and Lady Butterfly didn’t like to overly compliment him, however, Wolf was incredibly skilled with his sword and being as small as he was, he was quick and light on his feet. He was certainly something different than the various soldiers and nightjars that likely served as Genichiro’s sparring partners. 

Genichiro looked at him, considering the proposition. “That would be a refreshing addition to my training. Meet me tomorrow morning at the top of the castle,” he said. It was fascinating that there was a training space all the way up top and Wolf was thankful he wasn’t afraid of heights. He wasn’t afraid of much but he hated snakes. 

“Thank you Lord, sorry, Genichiro,” he murmured. He had gone back to looking at his own hands but Emma noticed the slight smile on Genichiro’s face. Was he amused? Excited? She guessed a bit of both. After all, Wolf was quite an amusing young man, much different from the people both she and Genichiro were used to. 

After dinner Genichiro retired to his room, Lady Butterfly, Isshin and Owl retreated to drink more in Isshin’s room and Emma and Wolf took to the outside corridor overlooking the gardens. “You did well,” Emma praised, smiling at him. 

“Thank you...I don’t know what being friends means, I’ve never had a friend.” He wasn’t sad about it, merely stating facts. The components of friendship were a mystery that he was slowly beginning to unravel. Emma laid a hand on his shoulder and handed him a small gourd. 

“Friendship is not so easily defined. It is many things. For instance, I consider this a friendship and I would hope you do to. It’s in its infancy but no less important and that's why I'd like you to have this,” she said. Wolf’s eyes widened, he hadn’t even considered it. Emma was right that friendship was varying and he was thankful for what she had brought to his life. 

“Friends, yes. Thank you.” Wolf gave her his own small smile, a rarity that he hoped to share with Genichiro as well. Friendship he was learning, was based on both parties wanting to build that trust, so he supposed it was possible to fail this mission based on Genichiro’s refusal. Wolf wanted to follow his father’s orders but the more he thought about it, the more interested in Genichiro he was for his own curiosity. Their was so much to know and yet so little information available. He supposed that tomorrow would bring something new for both of them. Wolf felt a surge of confidence he hadn’t had before as he said goodnight to Emma and headed to bed. He wasn’t dreading tomorrow, no, he yearned for it. 

Genichiro, likewise, had retired to his room and thought about the scrappy young man who was fascinated by him. Wolf was cute, he would allow that thought, but Genichiro wasn’t sure if this was a passing interest or a deeper connection he sought. Tomorrow would tell and he was thrilled at the prospect of sparring with someone new. What would a shinobi like Wolf fight like? He would see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented or given kudos, they mean the world to me. :)

He woke earlier than usual, excited for the prospect of sparring with Genichiro. It wasn’t just because he was making progress but because sparring with someone his age was an entirely new experience. Wolf pulled his black hair back and wrapped it up, never letting it stay loose when he was training. As cowardly as it was, some people would resort to yanking hair, as Lady Butterfly had done to teach him no technique was too dishonorable to someone when their life was on the line. Wolf pulled on his clothes and wrapped his scarf around his neck before heading out for a quick bowl of rice and fish. It was nothing fancy but he was up far earlier than usual and was thankful for anything the cooks gave him. He ran into Emma while he ate, the doctor in training giving him a smile. 

“Excited?” She asked. Emma, he had learned, was an excellent fighter herself. She had told him she wasn’t fond of fighting but it was a necessary skill to have in this day and age. Wolf hadn’t seen her fight but he wanted to, she had learned from Isshin, she would be a terrifying encounter. 

“Yes,” he admitted, finishing his food and laying the bowl down on one of the trays laid out along the corridor. “I have never sparred with someone my age. I would like to spar with you sometime as well,” he said.

“I’d enjoy that.” Emma was someone Wolf respected a great deal for both her medical knowledge and her as a person. She had quickly grown familial to Wolf, being older than he was by a few years she often felt like an older sister who he could rely on for just about anything. Few people had ever left such an impact on Wolf and he felt gratitude to his father, who had uprooted them without warning to Ashina. He prayed in front of one of the Buddhas before following Emma up to the very top of Ashina castle. There were many locations for training but the one closest to the sky was always the most exciting one Emma told him. Wolf didn’t really understand but he wasn’t going to question it either. 

Genichiro was already waiting for them, turning when he heard the sliding doors open. Emma lead him, pointing out the various nightjars that guarded the castle. They leapt from roof to roof and Wolf watched their elegance, though one stood out. He didn’t move in synch with the others, who all moved at roughly the same time and appeared to follow a set pattern. This one moved between two buildings, which he supposed was odd but it wasn’t his place to pass judgment. Still, the nightjar seemed to almost be constantly looking over at them, which set Wolf’s hairs on edge. He determined to keep an eye on the nightjar just for his own peace of mind, though neither Emma or Genichiro seemed bothered. 

“Are you ready?” Genichiro asked, grabbing two wooden swords and handing one to Wolf, who took it without hesitation. 

“Yes,” he murmured. Wolf had seen Genichiro train before and he also worked on bowmanship, though that was impossible to use in training against another person, safely, at least. The two young men headed to either side of the arena, bowing to one another before taking up their stances, both incredibly diverse. Genichiro was larger, so his stance was wider, his arms holding the sword tightly in both hands. Wolf, on the other hand, was smaller and his sword he held in one hand, relying on shinobi tools with the other. That was how he was used to posturing, he didn’t plan on using any tools in training, he wasn’t nearly as cruel as his father could be. 

Wolf watched, waited until Genichiro grew impatient and ran toward him. He was large enough that if he collided with Wolf it would send the younger of the two flying back, so in response, Wolf leapt to the side, bringing his sword up to deflect the blow from Genichiro. He could hold his ground for a time but his posture could only handle so much and inevitably if he didn’t back away it would be broken and he would be thrown to the ground. Whenever he felt his muscles strain too much he backed off to let them have a moment of respite. While Genichiro had strength, Wolf had speed and used that to get to the sides of the other, attempting to hit open spots but always being blocked. The two of them traded constantly but never actually hit one another, it was back and forth until they were both sweaty and exhausted. 

“That’s enough,” Genichiro said, straightening up and putting the training sword back. “That was invigorating, one of the best I’ve had,” the young Lord said, actually grinning at Wolf, whose eyes widened. He certainly agreed that their training had been incredible, new and exciting. 

“I enjoyed it as well,” he said, bowing his head. “I would be honored to train again sometime.” A hand slipped under his chin, tilting Wolf’s head up. He locked eyes with Genichiro, whose dark hair was swept up in a ponytail, eyes staring back. Why had Wolf noticed his hair? He was nervous, he was very, incredibly nervous. 

“Wolf, I would ask that you stop the formalities. I hear it so often from everyone else, you need not do the same.” Genichiro removed his hand and reached up to untie his hair. Wolf straightened, his cheeks felt warm and he glanced to the side, in doing so catching a glance at the nightjar. The man moved and Wolf realized he wasn’t just going to another building, he was coming toward them. He had waited patiently for the moment when they were all distracted, but Wolf looking to the side allowed him to see it but it was much too late for a proper warning. Wolf did the only thing that made sense to him at that moment-- 

He remembered the sound of steel on bone and agonizing pain that sent him into unconsciousness. 

\-----

It had been the best training session he had ever had and Genichiro craved more. Wolf was the perfect partner, completely different from his style but equally as powerful. Wolf was being trained as a shinobi and Genichiro considered asking him to use his tools, he wanted more challenge, to get used to every unexpected twist. This fight had been so exhilarating it had his blood pumping and seeing Wolf so out of breath yet smiling was enticing enough that he wanted to see more. When they stopped he had let Wolf know how much he had enjoyed their sparring and to see the other agree and want to do it again was a relief. Genichiro didn’t show much on his face but he was full of a range of complex thoughts and emotions. He recognized his interest in Wolf, an attraction that would be foolish to ignore, but he wasn’t sure how to approach it. Emma was equally as novice in the area but she was never without good advice, so perhaps he would ask her. They were standing around and talking when Wolf suddenly moved in front of him and Genichiro would curse himself for never noticing something off with the nightjar. 

The man came in fast and with a clean slice, cut through Wolf’s arm, which had blocked him from taking the hit anywhere else. Genichiro’s eyes widened and he caught Wolf, who had passed out almost instantly. The nightjar raised his sword to strike again but was stopped by a blade running through his throat. Emma’s eyes were narrowed and she had never looked so frightening, pulling the blade out and flicking off the blood. She waited for the man to fall to the ground before quickly tending to Wolf. 

Genichiro held the much smaller young man, having torn a piece of his clothing to tighten around what was left of his arm. Emma knelt down and checked Wolf’s pulse.

“We need to get him to Dogen, now,” she said, standing up. Genichiro said nothing but followed Emma to Dogen, laying Wolf down to be cared for. The nightjar had intended to go for him, he was the target but Wolf had taken the hit. Why? Genichiro had seen many deaths before and had seen more than his fair share of blood but this was different. His heart felt tight when he looked at the damage and when he thought about Wolf. Emma laid a gentle hand on his arm and urged him out so Dogen could work. 

They headed back up to investigate the body, Genichiro taking the mask off and revealing someone he had never seen before. “Someone from the ministry,” he scowled. 

“I have already informed the nightjar captain to run a thorough rundown of his men, though I suspect this was the only one,” Emma murmured. She hated the idea of killing and yet it had been without hesitation upon seeing what had happened to Wolf. Genichiro was still scowling, smashing the mask in his hands. “Lord Genichiro-”

“Why? That attack was meant for me, he shouldn’t have gotten in the way,” Genichiro said. Emma bent down and looked at the young Lord, touching his hand. 

“He saw the attack before you did and he did what he felt was right. He has no obligation to you, so I can only theorize that he did it because he cares. Lord Genichiro, he will be okay.” 

“He can’t fight! How will he defend himself without his arm?” Genichiro questioned. 

“Dogen and your grandfather know someone who I think will help, do not worry. For now, we should return inside.”   
\-----

Wolf’s brow wrinkled, his eyes fluttering open and a dimly lit room greeted him. His head was spinning and his arm ached...his arm! He shot up, looking at both his hands and finding one was made of flesh and bone, the other was...not. Wolf’s eyes narrowed to better look at the prosthetic which had replaced the arm he remembered losing. He bent the fingers, turning his wrist, finding it to be more human than he would have imagined. He wasn’t in his room, but rather what appeared to be a temple, wood Buddhas littered the place. His eyes came to rest on a hunched figure of an older man, who sniffed and turned toward him. He looked tired, like he had seen a thousand years and yet had a thousand more to go. 

“You’re awake, good,” the man was carving a Buddha and Wolf wondered why. He pushed the blanket off and stood on shaky legs, stumbling over toward the man. 

“Who are you?” He asked, kneeling down in front of the man. 

“You can call me Sculptor, I spend my days carving these Buddhas but they never stop looking like they’re full of rage…” Wolf gasped, seeing that Sculptor was missing his own arm, holding the statues with his feet and carving with his remaining hand. 

“This arm...was it yours?” Wolf touched the prosthetic with his real hand, feeling its age, yet it was no less sturdy.

“It was, long ago. Haven’t used it in years. Dogen made it, he’s a mechanical genius. It’s yours now.” Sculptor set aside the completed Buddha and grabbed some scrolls, handing them to Wolf. “These too, they’ll teach you more about you prosthetic. If you find materials, I can fasten them onto your arm for more use. If anything, you gained more than you lost, so never dwell on it.” Wolf took the texts and nodded. He hadn’t actually cared about losing his arm, not when it had been replaced for him. He would do it all again if it meant keeping Genichiro from this fate. 

“How far away am I from the castle?” Wolf asked.

“Hour or so. You were dropped off by Dogen and Emma after you had been stabilized. They’ll come for you shortly. Before you ask anything else, you were out for a day here, not sure how long there,” Sculptor mumbled. 

Sculptor was right when he said they would return shortly, Emma and Dogen appearing not an hour later. Emma gave a sigh of relief and hugged Wolf, who was grateful for it. They climbed into the carriage and were on their way back to the castle.   
“How are you feeling?” Emma asked, laying a hand on Wolf’s forehead. “You’re a little warm but that’s to be expected…” 

“He looks much better than before,” Dogen stated, grinning at Wolf. “You had us frightened, but just for a moment. There isn’t anyone I can’t fix up!” Wolf bowed his head at the doctor. 

“Thank you for caring for me, I am grateful.” 

They rode back in relative silence and upon returning, Wolf was ordered to spend the rest of the day resting. His dinner would be brought to him later. He was bombarded by his father and Lady Butterfly, who were both scolding him but clearly worried and thankful for his safety, while Isshin looked a little more somber. 

“I apologize for the carelessness of our guard. To let one of those rats in,” he scowled. “We have done a thorough sweep to ensure there are no more hiding among us.” Wolf nodded and bowed his head before following Emma back to his room. His eyes had searched for Genichiro but the older man hadn’t been present. Emma brought with them some tea and set it down for Wolf as he climbed under the tatami. 

He was left alone after Emma was gone and drank the tea while finding himself incredibly bored. Resting was only nice if he were tired and given that it was still daylight he felt nothing but restlessness at being stuck inside. Still, he didn’t dare disobey the doctor’s orders. He was grateful when he heard the slider open, though he was shocked to see Genichiro rather than a servant. The young Lord laid their food down and took a seat next to Wolf. He was quiet, staring at Wolf, looking at his face and then his arm. Wolf squirmed under the other’s gaze and did what he always did, tugged his scarf around him. 

“Does it hurt?” Genichiro asked, gently grabbing hold of Wolf’s prosthetic wrist, turning it. Wolf felt his cheeks flush and shook his head.

“N-No...it’s a little sore up here,” he touched where his flesh met the prosthetic,” but it isn’t bad.” 

“Wolf, I’m sorry,” Genichiro winced, his eyes looked so full of anguish. “You shouldn’t have had to take that blow, I should have paid more attention.” Wolf’s eyes widened and he shook his head. 

“Genichiro! Do not feel responsible. I made a choice and I would do it all over to protect you again…” Wolf said so with such confidence, shifting to sit in front of the other.  
Genichiro looked surprised but his expression softened and he handed Wolf a bowl of rice and chicken. “Thank you...now eat. Emma told me you are to go to bed right after this.” Wolf took the bowl but groaned. 

“I have been nothing but restless all this time, I can’t sleep now.” 

Genichiro chuckled, a deep sound that warmed Wolf’s body. They ate together, speaking about this or that, nothing ever really seeming to matter. What mattered was this moment between them, this intimacy in the dim candlelight. It had been a few hours since Genichiro had arrived, their food long eaten but their conversation never dying down. 

“Would you still be interested in sparring with me?” Wolf suddenly asked. “This prosthetic can use a lot of tools,” he told the other. Genichiro smiled, which wasn’t a regular sort of smile but smaller and private, meant only for Wolf. 

“I would be honored. I wanted to request you use your tools against me next for a greater challenge.” 

A light rap on the sliding door came and they both turned to see Emma’s silhouette. “I’m sure you’re both having fun but Dogen wants Wolf to rest now,” she told them. Wolf actually found himself pouting at the prospect of being left alone to his thoughts again, Genichiro humming when he caught sight of it. 

“Wolf, do you understand what you do to me?” He asked. Wolf blinked, his voice catching in his throat. 

“What do I do to you?” He dared asking, seeing Genichiro’s smile shift into something more mischievous. The young Lord grabbed Wolf’s scarf, tugging on it so the small man was forced forward, Wolf catching himself on Genichiro’s chest. It was warm and strong and being this close he smelled of warm incense. 

Genichiro didn’t say anything else to Wolf, he didn’t need to. His fingers curled under Wolf’s chin and tilted it up, Genichiro’s lips pressing delicately to Wolf’s. He had never been kissed before, had never even considered it an interest before he met Genichiro. It was warm and made his heart flutter. Wolf’s fingers curled in Genichiro’s top and his head spun the longer their lips stayed together. Genichiro pulled away, Wolf’s cheeks were dark red by now but so were Genichiro’s. Wolf realized then that it had been his first kiss as well. 

“Goodnight Wolf,” Gnichiro whispered, kissing the other again, though on the top of his head before heading out with their dishes. Wolf pressed a hand to his chest, his heart was beating wildly and he pinched himself to make sure this wasn’t a dream. His lips tingled and he realized how much he wanted more, but it wouldn’t be wise to sneak out and get yelled at by pretty much everyone. He would wait, he had to because he had no idea where to go from here. Genichiro had kissed him and as Wolf settled under the tatami he couldn’t stop thinking about the way the other looked at him, his smile and his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all lovely! Comments are greatly appreciated. :)

That morning he woke up wondering if he really had dreamed everything. He had still been recovering from a traumatic injury, it honestly could have been a fever dream. Wolf didn’t want it to be but he didn’t want to do something embarrassing, only then to realize he had dreamed it. But it had felt so real, all of it. Sharing quiet conversation while eating dinner and the kiss, which still had his lips tingling with excitement. Wolf had never been given the chance to like someone before, he had grown up around older people he saw as family, so to have met Genichiro was a new and invigorating experience. Wolf had admired Emma’s beauty as well, but she had always been more like a sister to Wolf than what Genichiro was. What was Genichiro exactly? Certainly someone he cared for, someone he liked, just like Lady Butterfly had said. 

“Wolf, I’m bringing in breakfast,” Emma said, opening up the sliding door and coming in. Wolf was still to be mostly restricted to bed rest but he was being allowed time out on the outer corridor just outside his door. It overlooked the garden which would be a much needed change of scenery from the four walls of his room. 

“I’d like to eat out there,” Wolf told her, pushing himself up and tightening his nightwear and grabbing his scarf. He used his real arm for now to do most of the heavy work, having been told that his prosthetic needed a few days to really get situated as his replacement. After that, he’d be working hard to ensure his strength wouldn’t be lost. He shuffled out of his room and knelt down on the wood, tucking his legs underneath him. He took the food Emma handed over, the doctor in training sitting beside him. 

“You appear much happier today Wolf, what happened?” Emma asked, smiling at him. The look on his face must have been amusing because before he could even answer she was chuckling. “Your aura, it’s lighter. You look the same as always, sort of grumpy old man type,” she teased. Wolf glared at her and ate some food. 

“I...don’t know if I can say,” he admitted. Genichiro hadn’t said anything about it being a secret but neither had he said it was knowledge for anyone else. Still, it was Emma, she wouldn’t do anything or tell anyone. “Don’t say anything to anyone else, okay? Genichiro brought me dinner last night and it was so nice to just talk and spend time with him. Before he left he…” His cheeks reddened at even the thought of saying it out loud. “He kissed me and it was wonderful,” he whispered. When he looked up Emma’s own cheeks were tinted pink and she had her hand over her mouth. 

“Oh how joyous,” she said softly. “Both of you needed to be more engaging with people, I’m so happy to know you found it in one another. Thank you for telling me, Wolf.” She patted his hand before returning to her own breakfast. Wolf felt such relief that Emma hadn’t been disgusted, though he hadn’t really thought that would be the case. She was such a wonderful person and had expressed an open mindset of everything. 

Once they had finished, Emma sent him back to his room but he didn’t want to be stuck there all day. He knew rest was important but he just couldn’t stand being stuck here without anything to do. He couldn’t train, so he couldn’t go and be with Genichiro...he wanted instead to talk with Tengu. The man had been interesting and Wolf wanted him to know more about the people who had snuck in. He knew he’d be scolded to no end if he were caught, so rather than try and leave through typical means, he got a feel for his prosthetic’s grapple and used the roofs of the castle to get around being seen. He made it to the temple where he’d met the other and felt relief when he saw him. “Tengu,” he called to the man, who turned to face him. 

“If it isn’t the young pup! What’s that you’ve got there?” Tengu bent down and looked at Wolf’s arm. “Last time we met, I could have sworn you had both of your arms.”

“A man from the ministry snuck in and tried to kill Lord Genichiro, but I took the hit instead. I don’t mind though,” he said. Tengu stared hard at his arm before standing back up.

“Rats, vile creatures. I’ll hunt them all down.” Tengu’s voice was low and frightening, he wasn’t make jokes about that. “On another note, I think I’ve come up with a name for you!” 

“I have a name,” Wolf replied. 

“You’re a one armed wolf now, which means I’ll call you Sekiro!” Tengu laughed and clapped Wolf on the shoulder. “Shouldn’t you be in bed then, Sekiro? Doesn’t seem wise to be wandering with a fresh injury.”

“I needed to get out, it’s stifling...and I wanted to see you and tell you about the ministry,” Wolf told the man.Tengu rubbed his chin underneath his mask and snapped his fingers.

“Good lad, it’s always helpful to know where the rats are. When you’re better, come see me for an extermination list,” Tengu grinned and turned Wolf around. “For now, go home and rest, or do you want to become a rat yourself?” Wolf knew the other was joking and yet he didn’t dare test it, grappling his way back to the castle and slipping into bed before being noticed, or so he thought. 

“You’re not nearly as sneaky as you think you are.”

Wolf gasped and turned around, though knowing it was Genichiro he wasn’t worried about being scolded. Had it been Emma, he would have made peace with death. “Maybe not, but I needed to get out and get some air. I could train with you, so I went to the temple,” he said. Genichiro hummed and closed the sliding door, sitting down beside Wolf. 

“Are you feeling well?” He asked.

“I am. I hope to be able to train with you soon,” Wolf said with a small smile. Genichiro gave him a smile and took hold of his prosthetic again, brushing his fingers along the arm. 

“I feel conflicted. I obviously am unhappy with the fact that you were injured, yet you seem better because of it. The things I’ve learned this arm can do are incredible.” 

“In a way, it makes me think it allowed yesterday to happen and I...I am better because of it,” Wolf admitted, flushed. Genichiro’s own cheeks tinted at the memory and he coughed to hide his embarrassment. Genichiro acted cool and he was, but he too was still new to all of this. Wolf actually laughed, it was quiet and short but it was still a laugh that was noticed immediately by the young Lord. 

Genichiro didn’t say anything but Wolf didn’t need him to, he could see it in the other’s eyes. Lips met his again in a gentle kiss that sent sparks through his body, but he didn’t want it to end so quickly like last time. Wolf chased it when Genichiro pulled away, pressing them together again. Wolf wrapped his arms around Genichiro’s neck, the other responding by wrapping them around his waist, pulling Wolf into his body. They peppered one another with kisses, two young men completely clueless of how to proceed. They weren’t without any knowledge but they had no previous experience, they went on what would seem to follow, but neither would judge the other for being inexperienced. 

Wolf took the first leap, slipping his tongue eagerly into Genichiro’s mouth, moaning quietly as Genichiro’s own tongue met his in its own eager response. Genichiro’s hands rubbed circles in his back before coming around and slipping into his clothes, touching skin to skin. He broke the kiss and gently tugged off Wolf’s scarf, pressing his lips to the pale neck. Wolf shivered, Genichiro’s lips wrap around skin, sucking and licking a spot he was thankful he could hide with his scarf. Genichiro’s hands continued touching, learning his body inch by inch. 

“Gen…” Wolf stifled a whine, arching into the other’s kisses, aching for more. They were sure to get there soon but both realized what a bad time this would be, what would entail if they were caught. Best case was they’d be teased by their elders, worst case was they’d be forced apart. It certainly didn’t appear to Wolf that Owl or Isshin would be hateful but one could never know. 

Genichiro lifted his head, staring appreciatively at the dark red and purple mark he’d left on Wolf’s otherwise perfect neck. “Call me that again,” he murmured, tucking some hair behind Wolf’s ear. 

“You mean Gen?” He asked. “It’s a lot shorter and I think it’s cute,” Wolf said with a smile. Genichiro scoffed. 

“Cute? Such a word isn’t associated with me,” the older boy said. 

“Why not?” Wolf chuckled lightly and leaned in to kiss Genichiro’s cheek. He didn’t know how what they had formed could last, but he wanted it to and he would fight for it. 

They both jumped when they heard a voice outside Wolf’s room, but relaxed when they realized it was Emma. “She knows,” Wolf told Genichiro, who merely nodded. 

“May I enter? Or are you two…”

“No! You can come in,” Wolf gasped. “Emma!” 

She chuckled as she came in, closing the sliding door. “Apologies, I couldn’t help myself.” She smiled upon looking at them. Wolf was seat in front of Genichiro, between the young Lord’s legs, Genichiro’s arms wrapped around Wolf. “I brought lunch and I need to check on you,” she said. Genichiro grabbed a bowl and handed it to Wolf before taking his own. “I’m guessing you’re feeling well?” Emma asked. 

“I feel better,” Wolf told her. She inspected his arm at the base of attachment, rubbing some ointment around the edge. “Thankfully your body is accepting the prosthetic well, this ointment is just going to help keep the area moist. I would say by tomorrow you can do some very light training and I do mean that,” she said, eyeing both of them. “Lord Genichiro I want you to make sure not to be too rough.” 

“I will be careful, and Emma, just call me Genichiro,” he told her. 

“That will be difficult, I’ve called you Lord since we met but...I’ll do my best.” The three ate and talked about menial things before one of them brought up the coup. All three of them had lost their birth families to the war so in a way they were all interwoven since that very moment. 

“My parents were strict but kind,” Wolf remembered. “It’s pretty much how my father is now as well,” he said.

“Mine were too kind for their own good,” Emma reflected. “They housed some soldiers who claimed to be injured and were killed for it.” 

“Mine did much the same,” Genichiro admitted. “As much as I know we all miss who we once lived with, our lives are better because of where we are now.” It was true, when they looked at it. All three of them had been from poor families but Genichiro was now an heir to the Ashina clan, Emma was a doctor in training and Wolf was a shinobi. They weren’t thankful for their birth parents dying, they merely acknowledged what had happened to them as a result. 

“It has been nice to speak to you both about this,” Emma said. “I’ve not met others my age who also were orphaned, though I know there were many. And before Wolf came I wasn’t very close with Lord- sorry, with Genichiro.”

“It’s true, though I wasn’t very willing to engage,” Genichiro admitted. “Wolf, you brought us all together without even realizing it,” Genichiro chuckled. Wolf blushed.

“Hey! It could have been planned,” he mumbled. 

“Hardly. You asked me for talking lessons,” Emma teased. Wolf gaped. 

“You weren’t supposed to say anything,” he hissed. 

Talking with the two for so long had been exhausting, more so than it should have. Emma told him it was a result of his body still needing time and urged him to rest. She took their dishes and left while Genichiro got Wolf into bed. “Stay with me?” He asked Genichiro, who cocked his head and hummed.

“Can I even refuse when you make such a request?” Genichiro laid down beside Wolf’s tatami, rubbing circles in the other’s flesh hand until he heard the quiet breathing of sleep. He didn’t want to leave Wolf but he had so much to get done and eventually managed to pull himself away. He leaned down to kiss the young man’s forehead before slipping out. He had never thought someone would make him feel so intense the way Wolf did and the other did it by just being there as well as showing Genichiro how strong he was despite his size. They were in some ways no way compatible and yet 100% compatible. They were young, people would say it couldn’t last but Genichiro was determined that he and Wolf forge their own destiny, together.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn’t love, not yet. Love was something that formed after months, sometimes years of being with someone. Learning all there was to know about them, spending time together and sometimes time alone. Love was about that affection that kept on building until it overflowed into what could be given a name. Love between them wasn’t a guarantee, but it wasn’t impossible. Their relationship was unnamed at the moment, though their affection for one another was real. Wolf was not a fan of terms and would rather they just...be. They had spoken about telling people and decided for now to leave it. Not because they were ashamed, but more because people would want to label them in categories they weren’t ready to fit themselves in. They accepted some, the dutiful heir and the skillful shinobi, but they weren’t ready to accept the other titles people might assign them. So for now, only Emma knew and the young men’s lives were better for it. 

Wolf had done as he was told and rested for the rest of the day, not remembering falling asleep and doing so until the next morning. He hadn't felt tired at first but his body had clearly said otherwise. When he woke he felt a rush of excitement, knowing that he could finally get back to training and that he and Gen would be sparring again. Emma had warned Genichiro to be more gentle as Wolf worked back into it and for once Wolf didn’t disagree. Genichiro was so much larger than him in height and size that Wolf felt regaining his strength wouldn’t work if all that happened was him getting tossed about. He pulled on his clothes as the familiar rap on the slider came. 

“Would you like to eat up top?” Emma asked through the door. Wolf slid it open and nodded, following her after taking his food. The top of the castle was an incredible sight, with such an expansive view of the land around them. Wolf watched the nightjars complete their rotations, not one out of place like last time. Genichiro was already up there with his own bowl, Emma and Wolf sitting beside him. 

“Are you excited for our training?” Genichiro asked, having pulled his own dark hair up. Wolf quickly did the same so as not to be blinded by his own hair during training. He had considered cutting it once but he rather liked the length. 

“I am. It’s nice to be getting back into it and I had been looking forward to training more. You were okay with tools?” He asked.

“Yes. I want to prepare for anything that anyone can throw at me, your tools will be an invaluable lesson.” Wolf smiled at that, feeling proud that he could be teaching Genichiro something. The other’s own training had been much more thorough than his own, though they weren’t learning the same styles so trying to compare them was a fruitless endeavor. 

“I need to go help my father. Genichiro, don’t be too rough and Wolf, don’t push yourself,” Emma warned. She didn’t want to return to find Wolf in worse condition than when she left him. But now that the two of them were so intimately engaged, she hoped that would influence them to be more careful. Emma headed out, closing the sliding door behind her and leaving the two young men to themselves. Wolf unsheathed his sword and sighed at the feeling of it in his hand again. His prosthetic was equipped with several tools given to him by the sculptor, a set of firecrackers and some shuriken. 

“Are you ready then, Wolf?” Genichiro asked, taking out his sword. They had decided on using their real weapons while being a little more careful. Both preferred the real feel of the metal in their hands but neither had any intention of hurting the other. It might be strange to some to pull a sword up against your romantic interest but neither Genichiro or Wolf thought much about it. They cared for one another and respected one another in terms of their skills, so for them, it was only natural that they spar. 

Wolf gave a firm nod, raising his blade and meeting Genichiro’s not a moment later. The young Lord was fast for being so much larger but Wolf was even quicker. He ducked under and tossed some of his ash, hearing the coughing from the other. Wolf hooked his grapple to the banister above and flung himself forward, kicking Genichiro back. It went on, Genichiro coming at him hard and fast, Wolf grappling away, meeting the blows when he could and using his various tools to either distract Genichiro or block his view. He never used the tools that he knew would cause more damage than he could anticipate. They were roughly an hour into their training when Wolf tried something new. It was a skill he wasn’t well versed in but when Genichiro thrust his sword, Wolf stepped down on the blade rather than jump away. It caught Genichiro off guard and Wolf took the moment to kick his sword away. He would scold himself later for celebrating too soon, gasping in surprise when Genichiro grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down into the ground. His back hit the wood floor and he let out a groan. Genichiro’s knee was holding him down and he had his bow trained on Wolf, thankfully no arrow. 

“You should have made sure I was completely disarmed,” Genichiro chuckled.

“You’re right,” Wolf sighed. He reached his hands above his head and stretched. 

From Genichiro’s view, he couldn’t help but stare at Wolf caught underneath him, the shinobi’s dark hair was splayed around him, the scar alongside his eye crinkled whenever Wolf made any sort of expression. For Genichiro, it was a tempting sight to have Wolf like this. So tempting in fact that Genichiro tossed his bow to the side, pressed his palms into the ground on either side of Wolf’s head and kissed him. 

For Wolf, it was a surprise to have Genichiro suddenly kiss him, but he was hardly about to complain. Wolf wrapped his arms around the young Lord’ neck, bringing Genichiro closer to him, feeling the warmth of the other’s body pressing against his. When they parted, Wolf laid a hand on Genichiro’s chest. “Gen, I don’t think that this is the best place...Emma could come back,” he murmured. Neither of them would live it down if Emma caught them. Genichiro stared down at him and gave him a small smile. 

“She’s with Dogen, that’s going to take hours, we’re fine.” 

Wolf would have expected Genichiro to want to do this behind closed doors, not where they could potentially be caught. But the longer Wolf looked at him the less he gave a shit about where they were. “You’re awful,” Wolf said with a smile. Genichiro chuckled and tugged the scarf off of Wolf, exposing his neck. Genichiro had taken to Wolf’s neck earlier, the mark still visible on the pale skin. Genichiro went in, licking at the damp skin before biting down on it. Wolf let out a quiet moan, the stinging of pain mixing with pleasure. Genichiro worried the skin between his teeth before pulling away to kiss Wolf again. He combed a hand through Wolf’s dark hair, slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth. Both of them were breathing harder, Wolf letting out quiet moans, Genichiro almost purring. 

“Get that off,” Wolf grumbled, tugging at Genichiro’s top impatiently. His lover chuckled and dropped it to the side. Wolf reached out and ran his hands down Genichiro’s chest, tracing the muscles that still had the potential to grow, pressing his fingers down and feeling the other’s heartbeat. Genichiro was usually so cool but right now his rapid heart gave him away, it told Wolf what he was really feeling. Their lips hardly left one another, hands moving feverishly to pull of articles of clothing until they both lay bare. Genichiro broke the kiss first, dipping down and running his tongue along Wolf’s chest, wrapping his lips around his nipple.   
Wolf shivered, moaning as Gen licked and sucked at his body. It felt so good and he wanted more, he wanted to feel Genichiro inside of him. For the first time in his life, he craved intimacy with another person and Wolf only wanted it with one person. Their positions flipped every other moment, Wolf climbing on top of Genichiro before Genichiro flipped them over and had Wolf on his back again. They were sparring even now and it felt exhilarating. 

They were both aching, the cool air mixed with their constant touches had them hard and wanting. Neither had ever done this but it didn’t take a genius to figure out the basics to ensuring both of them felt good. “I don’t have anything that smells nice, just this,” Genishiros said, breathless and holding a small jar of oil. 

“I don’t care if it smells good. Just...Gen,” Wolf eyed the other and climbed into his lap, wrapping his arms around Genichiro’s neck. The young lord dipped his fingers into the oil, slicking up his fingers while Wolf attached himself to Genichiro’s shoulder as the other had to him. He wouldn’t leave a mark in a place where it could be seen, too many questions would be brought up, but the shoulder was easily hidden and just the idea of marking the other made him feel good. He licked at the spot he decided on, wincing when he felt one of Gen’s fingers at his hole. The other was patient, waiting until Wolf relaxed before pushing his finger all the way in. 

For Genichiro, it was tight and warm and Genichiro yearned to be inside of the other. Wolf was making noises that were simply put, delicious. He purred as Wolf nibbled his shoulder, working a second finger in and moving them. He pumped them slowly at first until he felt Wolf wiggle in his lap, the young man grumbling impatiently, asking for more. He turned his head and kissed Wolf’s head, thrusting his fingers in and out, spreading them, making sure that Wolf was stretched enough before he added a third. He was impatient as well, of course, he was, but he wouldn’t hurt Wolf for his own pleasure. Genichiro only stopped when Wolf left his shoulder alone and took his face in his hands. “Gen, stop playing with me,” the other whined. Wolf was always so quiet and soft-spoken but in moments like this Genichiro got to see a whole new side of him. He was sure the same could be said about him. 

“If you’re sure,” he said, pulling his fingers out, leaving Wolf empty and wanting more. Genichiro grabbed more oil and stroked his cock, hissing from the pleasure of it. He wanted, no needed to make sure that Wolf would feel as little discomfort as possible. Genichiro moved Wolf to the floor, hooking his arms under Wolf’s legs and spreading them apart. “Wolf, my sweet shinobi,” he whispered, lining his cock up with Wolf and pressing the head against his hole. Genichiro shuddered and thrust his hips just enough to get the head in, wincing when he heard Wolf gasp. 

Wolf felt the sting of his body being stretched and looked at Genichiro. “Go, it’s fine,” he murmured, pulling the other down into another kiss. He groaned as the other complied, thrusting his hips again and getting himself all the way in. Genichiro moaned, bottoming out, hands gripping Wolf’s hips with bruising force. 

“Fuck,” Gen panted, turning his head and kissing Wolf’s shoulder. It took everything in him not to start moving but he was determined to wait for the other, shivering when Wolf took the initiative and thrust his own hips. “Wolf,” he groaned. 

“I want more Gen, fuck…” Wolf moaned and rocked his hips, the pleasure overtaking the pain within moments. It sounded sappy as fuck, but being connected with Genichiro was such an incredible experience. Likewise, Genichiro was enveloped in Wolf’s body and he felt like he were on fire. It was addicting to be this close and intimate with Wolf.

They rocked into one another, Wolf taking the reigns and rolling them over, riding on top of Genichiro, crying for the young Lord. Genichiro was easily as unhinged as Wolf at the moment, moaning and growling in ways he wasn’t even aware were possible from him. Wolf brought out something in him that he didn’t want to push back down. Genichiro’s wrapped a hand around Wolf’s cock, stroking him in time with their thrusts. He smirked when he heard Wolf sob, the shinobi bending down and clinging to him. “Gen!” Wolf was babbling and Genichiro kissed his forehead. 

“Then cum, I’m not stopping you,” he chuckled. Wolf’s thrusts became more erratic, Genichiro’s hand speeding up to give Wolf what he needed. The shinobi threw his head back, slapping a hand over his mouth and screaming as he came. His hips quivered and jerked as he rode his orgasm, body clenching around Genichiro in a way that was far too tight to hold back. Genichiro groaned and laid his head back, jerking his hips as he came, unable to pull out and not really wanting to. 

Wolf rolled off of Genichiro after the other pulled out, panting and trying to catch his breath. He had never thought sex would be nearly as good as some people said but...fuck, it had been incredible. “Sorry,” he murmured, cheeks flushed when he noticed the mess he’d made on Genichiro’s abdomen. Genichiro blinked and let out a quiet laugh, wiping it off with one of his layers. It could easily be washed later. 

“Is it okay that I didn’t pull out? I should have but I didn’t want to, I’ll admit.” Genichiro sat up and started to dress, not wanting to risk being caught now that they had technically gotten away with it. Wolf sat up as well, tugging his pants on after doing his very best to make sure nothing would come out. He’d have to take a bath tonight. 

“It’s a pain in the ass but I didn’t want you to either,” Wolf admitted. Both men got dressed and made themselves look as presentable as possible. Genichiro walked Wolf to his room and before leaving, leaned in to give the shinobi a kiss. Genichiro had a fondness for kissing the other, they both did. 

Genichiro left after that, meetings to attend he had said. Wolf made a point of bathing after they parted, cleaning himself up to avoid being caught. He sat in the water, knees against his chest and a stupid smile on his face. He didn’t know what their futures would bring but Wolf was determined to walk that path with Genichiro. He wondered if he could become Genichiro’s shinobi if he could serve the other as a fighter and a partner. Would Genichiro want that? He would need to ask the other tonight. 

On his way from the bath, he ran into Lady Butterfly, who gave him her characteristic smile. 

“Little pup! I told you,” she said with a hum. 

“Told me what?” Wolf asked her. 

“You were going to like someone one day, now make sure to cover that up.” She chuckled and touched his neck before walking past him. Wolf gasped, having forgotten to put his scarf back on, doing so and burying his now bright red face in it. Wolf hurried back to his room and threw himself into bed, grumbling about his own foolishness. On one hand, he knew she wouldn’t tell anyone but on the other, she’d never let him live it down. 

That night, as he, Emma and Genichiro ate, he told them about his plan. If he were to become Genichiro’s shinobi, then they could stay close and always be able to spar. Genichiro voiced his approval, the two young men looking at one another with warm eyes. Emma could only sip her tea, knowing full well what had happened, but she wouldn’t poke fun. At least, not yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I anticipate maybe 1-2 more chapters before this is finished. Thank you to everyone who continues to read, leave kudos and comment.

“Wolf, what troubles you?” He looked up at Emma, giving her a small smile. It had been a week since he’d suggested being Genichiro’s shinobi and while the young Lord agreed and while Emma also considered it a good idea, none of them were sure how to approach it with their teachers and parents. It wasn’t an outrageous request, it actually was exactly the sort of thing Wolf was being trained for, and yet he was worried his father would refuse. He voiced his concerns to Emma, who bent down to sit beside him. 

“I wish I could offer you better advice, but I’m not an expert. I can and will support you both and surely if need be, I can talk to my father who does have some sway with Isshin,” she said. “I don’t see why it wouldn’t work out though, Genichiro does need a good shinobi around and having someone his age would be beneficial.” 

Wolf sighed softly and looked at her. She was doing her best but she was right, there was little that she could actually do aside from support them. The last week had been the best of his life, spent just being young and sexually adventurous with the person with whom he had great affection for. But last night his father had announced they would be leaving Ashina two days from now to return home in order for Wolf to continue his training. Wolf shouldn’t have been caught off guard, he knew that they wouldn’t stay here forever and yet he had hoped they would. He said nothing but his eyes and Gen’s met and they both felt panic in their stomachs. After dinner, Genichiro hd to meet with his grandfather and that’s what left Wolf to sulk, with Emma doing her best to help him. 

“Wolf.” The shinobi turned on the dime when Genichiro said his name, the young Lord stealing himself into Wolf’s room. Emma stood and excused herself while Wolf quietly closed the door behind him. He sat on one of the pillows that decorated his floor, looking at the other who had brought with him sake. Wolf had never tried it, but took the saucer and sipped from it. He coughed, the alcohol hit hard but it was sweet and not nearly as bad the second time. “I will make the suggestion you remain here tomorrow at dinner,” Genichiro said. “I’ll make the request to my grandfather who will then speak to your father. There’s no reason they shouldn’t allow it.” They were hopeful, in a way that was not wise but neither would simply accept what had been decided without at least trying to change it. They had two days left to enjoy their time together, after that there was no telling what the answer to their request would be. 

It’s what made Wolf feel emboldened, well, that and the cups of sake. He cupped Genichiro’s cheeks and kissed him, with fiery passion and desperation. He yearned for this intimacy always, the thought of it being taken away from him was unthinkable. He knew his father would call him selfish if he were to demand anything of this caliber but he and Gen had been determined to fight for this. Genichiro’s arms wrapped around Wolf, pulling them chest to chest, craving just as much contact as Wolf. One of his hands moved up, curling into Wolf’s hair and pulling it back, breaking their kiss so he could attach to the other’s neck. Genichiro had his favorite spot, it was the junction between Wolf’s neck and shoulder, low enough for the other to easily hide it with his scarf but visible to Genichiro whenever they were alone. 

Genichiro never let the mark fade to completion and as he worked on it, Wolf grabbed his arms, gently nudging him away. “What’s wrong?” Genichiro asked, wondering, worried that he had done something wrong this time.   
“We don’t know if we’ll be able to remain this close for much longer,” Wolf murmurd.

“Don’t, it’ll be fine,” Genichiro warned. 

“Gen, please. I just want to make sure I always have a reminder. I know we’ll be able to be like this again, but in the event we’re forced to be apart, I want to remember you always. So I want you to give me a scar, right where you always love to mark me. Make it permanent so I can always look on it.” Genichiro’s eyes widened briefly but seeing Wolf looking at him with such determination made it easier to agree to. He had never wanted to hurt Wolf, but this wouldn’t be out of anger but affection. He went back to the crook of Wolf’s neck and wasted no time in sinking his teeth in. He bit down as hard as possible until he felt them puncture the skin and the taste of blood filled his mouth. 

Wolf clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the scream. Having an animal bite him would be a lot less painful than a human, someone with blunt teeth. But he had asked for it, he had wanted this and he didn’t regret it, no matter how much it fucking hurt. Genichiro dislodged himself from Wolf and looked at the bite before looking at Wolf. “I’m getting some of Emma’s supplies,” he said, getting up.

“What? I’m fine!” Wolf whined, still aroused and still aching to be with Genichiro. 

“I’ll be right back,” the young Lord said with a small smile. He was back as quickly as he left, sitting down in front of wolf and gently applying a cream to the wound and laying a bandage over it. “It’ll still scar, but I would never forgive myself if you were to get an infection because I bit you,” he murmured. 

Wolf sighed. Usually he thought those things through but his desperation had gotten the better of him. “You’re right, I apologize. Thank you for taking care of me,” he smiled. 

“You present so calculating that it’s nice to see you can be just as impulsive.” Genichiro pulled Wolf closer after having taken care of the bite, kissing the shinobi and slipping his tongue in. He devoured Wolf until he had the other shaking in his arms and that’s one of the many ways in which he loved to have Wolf. When the other was panting and begging was when he was at his most adorable. Genichiro knew that was mean to think because it meant Wolf was being teased, but the young Lord couldn’t help himself. 

Genichiro broke the kiss in order to move Wolf, turning the shinobi onto his stomach. He wanted to enjoy Wolf in every way possible because Wolf was right, they couldn’t assume they would be able to stay together after this, so they had to enjoy one another now. Wolf was just the way that Genichiro wanted, submissive but not complacent. The shinobi would instigate and he wasn’t a pushover by any means. They got along so well that Genichiro could already tell there would never be anyone like Wolf. He pulled Wolf’s bottom half closer, spreading his cheeks and running his tongue along his hole. It earned him a shudder from Wolf and he was happy to give more, prodding with the tip of his tongue before plunging it in. 

“Ah!” Wolf bit into his clothing to stifle himself, the feeling of Genichiro’s tongue was wet and different than his fingers or his cock. Wolf moaned, pushing his hips back as Genichiro worked his tongue in and out, gripping Wolf’s hip with one hand and reaching under with the other to stroke him. Wolf rocked his hips into the hand and back into Genichiro’s tongue, wanting all that the other could give him. 

Genichiro took his time working Wolf into a puddle on the tatami, the shinobi was sobbing when he was done, begging for him to fuck him and it was music to the young Lord’s ears. He finally pulled away, giving Wolf one final lick before he let his hips down. “I can’t very well take you without oil, and we don’t have any,” he teased. Wolf glared at him and turned himself around. 

“You’re such a tease Gen,” he grumbled. But he adored the other. He adored everything about Genichiro. Wolf settled between Genichiro’s legs and wrapped his hand around the other’s cock, stroking him once before he ran his tongue along the shaft. Over the last week they had tried out everything they could think of and while they weren’t masters, they enjoyed one another enough that any hesitation or embarrassment was easily forgotten. Wolf had been practicing whenever he sucked Genichiro’s cock, trying to take more of it each time. The other was big enough when hard that Wolf couldn’t do it right away but now he could get a little over half way. He wrapped his lips around the head and bobbed, sucking the other before pulling off to run his tongue along the base. They didn’t have oil and neither of them were in a state to go out and grab some, so this would have to do. It helped that they had been intimate earlier as well, Wolf was still wet and loose enough from then. 

He worked Genichiro in and out of his mouth until the other was acceptably wet and once Genichiro gently nudged him off. “Keep going and I won’t last long enough to get inside of you,” the other chuckled breathlessly. Wolf huffed and gave the head one last lick before he flipped back over onto his stomach, lifting his hips. Wolf shuddered when he felt the head press against his body, both moaning low as Genichiro pushed himself in. “Fuck, Wolf, you always feel so incredible,” he mumbled. They rocked against one another, skin on skin filled the room and they couldn’t stop the labored breaths or grunts. Anything louder and Wolf forced himself to bite down on whatever clothing he could. 

Genichiro grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled Wolf back, licking the shell of his ear. “Do you know what I’m going to do when we don’t have to worry about noise?” He gave a hard thrust, Wolf choking a sob into his top. “I won’t let you muffle yourself, I want you to be as loud as you’re meant to be,” he whispered, kissing the side of Wolf’s head. Wolf moaned, shaking his head and rocking back. He was close, his cock was leaking and ached for release with each thrust from Genichiro. “Gen, I need it,” he begged. 

“Do you?” Genichiro wrapped his hand around Wolf and stroked him in time with his thrusts, slamming in harder, burying himself when he came, growling and biting into Wolf’s shoulder, though not nearly as hard as earlier. His hand quickened to help Wolf finish, the shinobi giving a sobbing moan as he came over his tatami. Genichiro pulled out before collapsing beside the tatami, pushing back his damp hair. 

“You owe me new bedding,” Wolf grumbled, lying his head on Genichiro’s chest and sighing. 

“I’ll get you some, don’t worry,” Genichiro chuckled, combing his hand through Wolf’s hair. “Wolf,” he kissed the shinobi when he looked up, unable to help himself for what might be their last full day together. 

They prepared before dinner, rehearsing what they would say to convince Owl, Lady Butterfly and Isshin to allow Wolf to remain here and continue his training to become Genichiro’s shinobi. Emma sat with them and went over their various scenarios, hoping as much as they did that Wolf would be allowed to stay. By the time dinner came around they felt even less prepared than when they had started but there was no point in staying here, so the three to the dining hall. Genichiro could not remember a time in his life when he had ever felt this nervous and in some ways he damned Wolf for making him feel this way, and yet he would do it all over again. 

They ate slowly, hardly a word spoken between them, while their adult counterparts were laughing and enjoying their evening. Though Lady Butterfly did glance over at Wolf, who was much more quiet than he had been in recent days. He was a normally quiet young man but she could tell when something was wrong. “Wolf,” she leaned down closer to her pupil, only ever using his name when she was concerned. “What is going on?” Wolf blinked and looked at her, taking another bite of his food before deciding this was as good a time as any. 

“Grandfather,” Genichiro beat him to it, speaking up and getting the attention of Lord Isshin. “Great Shinobi Owl, Lady Butterfly,” he bowed his head in apology for interrupting their conversation before continuing. “I would like to ask something big from you all. I believe that it would benefit not only myself, but Emma and Wolf if Wolf were to remain here in Ashina. I fully trust Wolf as a friend and ally and would trust him alone to become my personal shinobi.” Emma jumped in next, wanting to backup her young Lord.

“I agree. Ashina has been attempting to ally with shinobi and while we have the nightjar, they aren’t technically shinobi. If we were to allow Wolf to remain here it would begin a strong relationship between Ashina and shinobi of the area.” She was making this shit up but honestly, it sounded good and Emma was nothing if not resourceful. 

Isshin hummed and stroked his chin, grinning at Wolf. “If it were to be advantageous as Emma says, and I know she’s never wrong, I can’t see a reason to decline. Owl, Lady Butterfly?” Isshin may be Lord of Ashina but it didn’t mean a thing if Owl didn’t agree. 

“I would not object to him staying, but I would need to remain as well,” Lady Butterfly said. “He’s my pupil, so I would stay and continue to train him until I felt he was ready. Owl, you’re his father, what do you say to this?” 

Owl had been silent, running his hand along his massive beard. “Wolf, do you agree? You want to remain to become the future Lord’s shinobi?” Wolf perked and nodded eagerly.

“Yes father. I want to continue to train with Lady Butterfly and with Lord Genichiro and become a great shinobi.” 

“Then you will return home to finish your training.” Owl said, sipping his sake. 

“Father-”

“Boy, do you question me?” Owl stared hard at Wolf who bit his lip and shook his head. “You will not become a great shinobi here, not where you will be distracted by friends. No. You will return home and you will do so tonight.” Wolf’s eyes widened. They were supposed to have another full day! Wolf couldn’t argue. If he did then he knew his father would make it even more difficult. 

“Yes father,” he murmured. His hands folded in his lap and he bit his lip when he felt Genichiro’s hand take his underneath, gripping it lightly. The three teens excused themselves shortly after so Wolf could pack and so they could spend just a little more time together. Emma wrapped her arms around Wolf and hugged him, he could feel her tears and it didn’t help his own, which welled up. He held onto her until she pulled away. 

“We will write, every month, that’s a promise.” She wiped her eyes and bowed her head. “I’ll leave you two alone.” Emma excused herself, leaving Genichiro and Wolf to themselves. Wolf couldn’t stop crying now, tears came down no matter how much he tried to stop them and it frustrated them. He wasn’t someone who cried but this was something that hurt him more than he could have anticipated. He clung to Genichiro when the older boy wrapped his arms around him, never wanting this to end. 

“What Emma says is true. We will write to you monthly and when you complete your training you are most definitely welcome back and welcome to be my shinobi.” 

Wolf wiped his eyes and shook his head. “Please don’t forget this, forget us.” Wolf couldn’t bear that thought. He felt fingers curl underneath his chin and angle it up, melting into the kiss Genichiro pressed to his lips. It would be one of the last kisses he would share with the other for a while but even now it soothed him. Genichiro pulled away and wiped the tears off Wolf’s cheeks. 

“I couldn’t forget this, or you, if I tried. You do not need to worry about that.” Genichiro smiled at him, though Wolf could see that despite the other’s smile, he was equally as upset about all of this but he was being strong, for both of them. 

Wolf finished packing his bag before grabbing his sword and unsheathing it. Genichiro blinked and watched, shocked ever so slightly when Wolf used his sword to cut a long piece off his scarf. Wolf looked at the strip before handing it to Genichiro. “I don’t have anything special to me except this scarf. Keep this to remember me always,” he said. Genichiro took the strip and smiled, using it to pull up his hair and tie it back. 

“I will cherish it.” 

Genichiro took Wolf by the hand and brought him outside, walking with him to the stables to get his horse. “This isn’t goodbye,” Genichiro told him. “I’ll look forward to seeing you again, rather than mourn your departure.”

The young men shared one last kiss before Wolf climbed up on his horse, guiding it out. His father and Lady Butterfly were waiting and as they started on their journey home, Wolf turned his head to watch Ashina Castle get further away. But Genichiro was right, this wasn’t goodbye, it was simply a pause in their journey. Wolf shook his head and wiped his eyes once more, jumping when he felt a hand. He looked up, meeting Lady Butterfly’s warm smile. 

“Let’s train hard so you can be a great shinobi.” 

Wolf nodded and returned her smile. He had always been determined but now he felt a fire burning. The sooner he became his father’s idea of a great shinobi, the sooner he could return. He touched the bandage on his neck and hummed. 

“Wait for me, my Lord.”


	7. Chapter 7

Three years of training, three years of hard work, three years of yearning. Wolf spent everyday training harder than before so he could return to Ashina sooner. It had been hard at first, the first month they were home he had been so devastated his training was less than stellar. Lady Butterfly had covered for him he found out, telling his father he was doing great while working carefully with Wolf when they began their mornings and ended their evenings. 

“Little pup, what do you want right now?” She asked him, sitting down beside him. Wolf let out a long sigh.

“I want to go home. Ashina...that’s my home,” he admitted. He had never known himself to care this much, he’d been trained against that but he couldn’t help himself. Genichiro was who he wanted to go home to. “I am grateful to my father and to you, Lady Butterfly but this isn’t my home anymore.” He shook his head, feeling ungrateful for the people who had raised him but he couldn’t change what his heart wanted. He would be a failure in his father’s eyes and that used to terrify him but now? Now he really didn’t care. 

“I know. It’s clear that you found the place you belong, all shinobi do. You’ll never be able to return there and be the best you can be if you aren’t able to hone your skills. Work hard and you can go home.” Lady Butterfly felt proud to call Wolf her pupil and she knew he would make a fine shinobi. She wouldn’t tell him this, not yet. He had to earn it. “Let’s get back to it then,” she said as she stood up. 

Wolf was happy to have someone like Lady Butterfly who was strict but still kind. He would work hard and he would go home.

After that, Wolf worked tirelessly and sometimes without pause. If he wasn’t training he was either eating or resting before going back to it. He mastered his various prosthetic tools which were dozens of items that required multiple trainers aside from Lady Butterfly. He learned everything she had to teach him and more. By the end of year, three Wolf had grown. He wasn’t any taller but his face was a little fuller, his body a little more muscular and yet he didn’t look much different. Wolf still wore his scarf but had traded out his orange kimono for pants and a haori. His hair had grown in those years and he cut it to where it would have been three year years ago. A little long but nothing that would give him a disadvantage. He liked to push it back and up to stay out of the way. 

The only thing that kept him from running away from here and back to Ashina were the letters. Twice a month Wolf and Genichiro would send letters to one another about their progress in their training, the passing seasons and as cheesy as it was, about missing one another. Genichiro was 21 when he wrote to Wolf about being put in charge of the castle due to his grandfather’s illness. Lord Isshin was doing okay but had stepped down and passed on the title. Wolf had been 19 at the time and felt such pride in Genichiro, who had worked so hard for so long. Wolf had written back about his own accomplishments about mastering his prosthetics or managing to successfully sneak up on Lady Butterfly. Both of them were excited the more trained they became because it brought them closer to being together again. 

Now 20, he had been liberated by his father to go to Ashina castle and commit himself to his new master, Genichiro Ashina. Wolf spoke calmly with his father but the second he was out he was overwhelmed with joy. Wolf was getting his horse ready when he heard a small knock on the wood, turning and shocked to see Emma. Her hair was longer but she looked as elegant as ever and he didn’t hesitate to meet her for an embrace. 

“Wolf, it’s so wonderful to see you again,” she murmured. “I wish I could say you’ve grown but even I’m taller,” she teased him. 

“By like an inch!” Wolf glared at her as he climbed onto his horse, Emma walking beside him and getting on her own. “What are you doing here?” 

“Fetching you,” she smiled, clicking her tongue to get the horse to start walking. Wolf had said his goodbyes to everyone and he was ready to leave, excited to return to Ashina and to where he knew he belonged. “You made the journey only once, so Genichiro asked if I would come down to get you. He would have done so himself but he’s plenty busy as you know,” she said. “I usually am as well. As you know, my father passed away last year and left me with still much to learn. Still, I’ve developed something I’d like to give you. Aside from my work, Genichiro put me in charge of caring for Lord Isshin. You’d think that wouldn’t be too difficult but Lord Isshin won’t give up his adventures,” she sighed.

“Adventures?” Wolf cocked his head and she smiled at him.

“Ask him yourself when we get there. Anyway, let me give this to you now.” Emma rummaged through her bag and handed a small gourd seed to Wolf. “I developed this gourd seed and imbued it with healing waters. Drop it in your healing gourd and it will give you more energy and help heal your wounds a little faster. You’re going to have a dangerous life as a shinobi, but this should help make it a little easier. And never forget to come to me if you’re hurt,” Emma said. Wolf took the seed and did as she asked, dropping it in his gourd. 

“Thank you, Emma, truly. I’ve missed you so much,” he told her. 

“And I’ve missed you. But I know you’ve missed Genichiro much more, and he has missed you. You know he...actually, you’ll see,” she smiled. “I shouldn’t say anymore, you’ll have plenty of time to catch up with him when we get there. For now, tell me about how life has been. I know we’ve written letters but I want to hear you speak it.” 

Wolf was curious as to what Emma would have said but she was right, he’d find out soon enough. “Well, it’s been nothing exciting. I just spent everyday training, eating and sleeping. Any fun I have ever had was with you and Gen during my stay. Truly. Before we met I was doing the same I had been the last three years, except without purpose. It was all in preparation to be a shinobi but to who? After meeting you two, I knew what my purpose would be. I wanted to serve as Genihciro’s shinobi, to be able to help keep Ashina safe. Knowing there were others so close to my age who were orphaned from the war, I want to help ensure that something like that doesn’t happen again.” 

Emma smiled at Wolf, nodding her head in agreement. “I feel much the same. I grew up learning all about medicine but I didn’t know where I would end up. Not only do I feel welcomed by Ashina, but by Genichiro and Lord Isshin as well. I feel like being in Ashina truly is where I’m meant to be.” 

They spoke almost the entire journey, catching up on years of missed conversations. They even discussed what they wanted to do once Wolf was all settled, which wasn’t much different than three years ago. Though Wolf wanted to visit the sculptor at some point to thank him for the prosthetic and to let him know he had mastered many of the tools associated with it. Their journey took them from morning to late afternoon and when they did arrive they were welcomed by the guards and led inside. Wolf was nervous, wanting so badly to see Genichiro but he also didn’t look as good as he wanted to. Since when did he care about what he looked like? Wolf shook his head and scolded himself. Genichiro had never stopped writing to him, always affectionate and kind, the other cared for him regardless of how well dressed he was or wasn’t. 

“Genichiro is currently out surveying parts of Ashina, he should be back before dark. In the meantime, Lord Isshin wanted to speak with you,” Emma told him. Wolf nodded and climbed his way up to Lord Isshin’s room, which sat all the way up top. 

“Wolf!” Isshin grinned waved the young man closer. Wolf finished climbing the stairs and bent down to sit in front of the man. He was a little thinner than before but still seemed to be in his usual good spirits. “You’re here to stay then?” 

“If you’ll have me. I want to fight for Ashina,” Wolf said with a nod. 

“Wonderful! My grandson needs someone around to keep him from acting impulsively and to make him happy. I was always concerned he would never find someone to love,” Isshin hummed. “I’m happy to be proven wrong.”

“Lord Isshin I-” How did he know? He didn’t seem upset and yet Wolf hesitated.

“Yes? Do you think I don’t know everything that goes on? I’m pretty intuitive,” Isshin chuckled. “Oh I knew back then too, you both are terrible at hiding things. Which makes it easy to trust you, Sekiro.” Isshin winked at Wolf, whose eyes widened at the nickname. He hadn’t heard it in three years, not since he had spoken to Tengu. If Isshin knew that name then…

“You’re-”

“An old man who occasionally goes rat hunting,” Isshin said with a grin. “Oh?” He stopped talking and listened, both of them hearing the sound of footsteps below. “Looks like my grandson is back. Go on then,” Isshin said. Wolf nodded, bowed his head and practically ran out of Isshin’s room, not only out of excitement but embarrassment. He remembered telling Tengu things that he didn’t think mattered but now knowing it was Isshin. Well, at least the older man was kind enough not to mention anything. 

Wolf hurried down the steps and to his room. He knew that’s where Genichiro would meet him. In a perfect world, they wouldn’t have to worry about keeping their relationship secret because it wouldn’t matter what anyone thought. But this wasn’t a perfect world and Genichiro was Ashina’s heir. He would devote his life to his country as far as anyone knew, but in their own home, they could live without worry. Emma, Isshin, they had people that were accepting and loving of what they had. Wolf untied his hair, letting it fall down and running a hand through it, nervous but excited. He was about to lose his damn mind when he heard the sliding door open. Wolf turned on his heels and felt his breath catch. 

It had only been three years but Genichiro had grown so much more than Wolf could have imagined. He was taller, Wolf now reaching his chest, rather than his shoulders like when they had met. His hair was cut shorter but still had some length to it, his face was fuller and his body was wider, more defined. He was incredibly handsome and Wolf felt almost ashamed, he didn’t think he looked or had grown nearly as well as Genichiro had. Wolf took one step, then another, then he was running toward the other, wrapping his arms around Genichiro’s neck. Wolf felt relief when arms wrapped around his middle, holding him close.

Wolf pulled away only far enough so that he could look up at Genichiro, whose face was as serious as ever but had that hint of a smile. “I missed you so much,” Genichiro murmured, leaning in and kissing Wolf’s forehead. “I never realized how deeply another person could mean to me. Every day I trained harder, worked towards being a respectable heir, a general to my men and protector of Ashina. I wanted to be a master you would be proud to serve.” 

Wolf smiled, cupping Genichiro’s cheeks and pulling him down for a quick kiss. “I was proud to serve you three years ago, I’m proud to serve you now. I did the same. Trained every day without fail so I wouldn’t have to be away for too long. Ashina became my home, you became so precious to me that leaving here was painful. But now I’m back and I will do everything to help ensure Ashina’s glory.” 

Genichiro’s shoulders visibly relaxed, his lips pressing warmly to Wolf’s, just holding him and relishing in what they had been kept from for what felt like an eternity. “You look wonderful,” Genichiro murmured against his lips. “You’re as handsome and adorable as I remember.” Wolf flushed and shook his head.

“I wish I had changed some...I didn’t. You’re so handsome Gen.”

“You’re perfect Wolf, never doubt that.” Genichiro kissed his forehead and took his hands. “I know that your journey was long, so tonight let’s enjoy some dinner with my grandfather and Emma and tomorrow we can spar.” 

“Yes!” Wolf smiled, excited to see how they have both changed over the years. “I’ll show you exactly what I can do,” he said. They pulled away when the slider opened but relaxed when Emma came through. 

“Oh this is just wonderful,” she sighed softly. “Seeing you two together again is a joy. I wanted to let you both know that dinner is ready. Lord Isshin will need to retire shortly, he was being...rambunctious is the only way I can describe it. The point is, he is going to bed early tonight by doctor’s orders.”   
“He needs to listen to you,” Genichiro sighed. 

“Tell your grandfather that,” Emma groaned. “I’ve been so desperate to just get him to stay in bed for one day. He’s obsessed with clearing Ashina of rats, which I understand but he needs to take it easy.” She shook her head. “Anyway, let’s go have some dinner.” They made their way to dinner, sitting around the table, with Emma sat right beside Isshin and reminding him of his early night. 

“Emma! My dear girl, I’m fine,” Isshin said with a grin. 

“Lord Isshin, please,” Emma sighed. 

Wolf smiled, taking a bite of his food. He wasn’t happy about Emma’s grief, he was happy to be where he truly belonged. Genichiro’s hand wrapped around his while they ate, Wolf glancing at the other and giving him a small smile. 

Emma chased down Isshin after dinner while Wolf quickly went to his room to change into his jinbei before heading to Genichiro’s room. The young Lord welcomed him in, having set up a second tatami set beside him. Wolf would have his own room but it was seldom they would sleep apart. Wolf sat beside Genichiro, eyes widening when he noticed what the other had his hair up with. “Gen, you...you still have that?” He murmured, touching the ribbon he’d cut from his scarf. 

“Of course, you gave it to me. I cherished it every day as a way of remembering our relationship. After all, you kept what I gave you,” Genichiro teased, reaching out and tugging a small part of Wolf’s jinbei down. “Though, not like you had much of a choice.” The bite Wolf had asked the other to give him had scarred over nicely.

“You’re right, but I asked for it,” Wolf chuckled. “But it’s the same for me. It was a reminder...whenever things got rough I run my fingers along it and remember what I’m training for.” 

“Wolf…” Genichiro hummed and pulled Wolf closer, kissing the young man. “We never shared our feelings in true words, though I hadn’t quite been able to put a name to it until I was watching you leave. As my shinobi you will be faced with dangers, we both will, but I am confident in our abilities to protect not only Ashina but one another.” 

“You’re not supposed to worry about protecting me,” Wolf said.

“And yet I want to,” Genichiro replied, touching Wolf’s cheek. “You’re not just a random shinobi, you mean the world to me, Wolf. I love you.” 

Those three words that Wolf had struggled with three years ago, unsure of if they were real or just his emotions at the moment talking. The same thing had happened to Wolf and he had figured it all out as they were separated, that it was love. Three years of no contact save letters and not a day went by where he had thought of anyone else. Wolf’s cheeks were red and his eyes were watery but he was beyond happy. “I love you too, so much.” Wolf smiled. 

They spent a while longer talking before lying down for bed. Wolf was excited to spar but it wasn’t just that, it was the fact that they now had the rest of their lives to spend together. That no matter what they would fight for Ashina together. Wolf curled against Genichiro, both their arms wrapped around one another. He fell asleep for the first time in three years without trouble, without worry. Their lives were just beginning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read this. It's been fun. :)

“You have to be quiet,” Wolf whispered. 

They were adults and as adults, they were expected to be serious and always vigilant. For the most part, they were; Genichiro took great care in preparing and protecting Ashina and Wolf was at his side. But they were fresh-faced adults in the world and lovers on top of it so while they were incredibly determined to keep Ashina safe, they were still young and in love. It wasn’t surprising they would get handsy with one another at inappropriate times or steal a moment away to be together. Like right now. What had been a meeting with the generals had been paused for a short break, and while the other men were away, Genichiro had tempted Wolf onto his knees.

\-----

“You may leave,” Genichiro had told the generals, watching them file out. They had agreed on a thirty-minute break in order to clear heads and come to the table with clear ideas. It was nothing dire, but Genichiro wanted to ensure they were prepared for anything and everything, and Wolf was a fresh pair of eyes and ears that brought up things no one else thought of. Wolf visited places they didn’t, he was aware of outside threats and in wandering often located ministry men who were often either in Ashina or too close to its borders. In being here, Wolf was a valued addition, though Genichiro valued him in more ways than his shinobi abilities. “Do you think this is too much?” He asked Wolf. “I want to always ensure that Ashina is safe but I don’t want to overtax our men.”

“I believe it’s necessary to ensure that our gates are kept well protected, though I think that without rest the men will become exhausted and unable to perform at their best. Allowing for rest will bring about better results.” Wolf was still getting used to being asked so much for his opinion on matters such as these. It had been a few months since he’d returned and he had fallen in perfectly beside Genichiro. He was always at the Lord’s side and had already stopped one attack on his life, though this time he hadn’t lost an arm in the process. 

“You’re right, I’ll let the generals know when they return.” Genichiro reached out after a moment and pulled Wolf in, his much larger hand wrapped around the delicate prosthetic. “We've got a half hour to kill,” he murmured idly. Wolf’s eyes widened at the implication and he narrowed them at his lover. Genichiro’s boldness knew no bounds at times but Wolf couldn’t say it was something he disliked. No, he loved how perverse the other could be, which made him just as bad. 

“You can’t be serious,” Wolf hissed. “What if someone hears?” Wolf did his best but he wasn’t the quietest person when they had sex, often resorting to biting down on clothing, though Genichiro hated whenever Wolf had to be quiet. He liked hearing what he did to his shinobi, enjoyed the cries, moans, and begging. But Wolf was right, what if someone heard?

“That’s true, which means your mouth is going to need to be full,” the older man smiled. Wolf flushed at the implication but felt a heat burn in his belly. He loved chasing his own pleasure but being the only one who could satisfy Genichiro was way more satisfying. 

And that’s what brought them here. 

“You have to be quiet,” Wolf whispered. 

“I’m not the one who’s normally loud,” Genichiro chuckled. Sometimes, but not nearly as often as Wolf. Wolf glared at the other but settled on his knees in front of Genichiro, he stood up to lean against the wall. “You’re adorable when you pout, it makes me want to tease you more,” he admitted. To others, Wolf didn’t seem like he was an expressive person, but Genichiro saw every eyebrow raise or a slight twitch of the lips, he saw a whole host of emotions in Wolf. 

Wolf made quick work of Genichiro’s pants, pulling his cock out and stroking it. When in the comfort of their room, he would go much slower, teasing his lover until Genichiro grew frustrated. But Wolf didn’t want to risk getting caught, not when this was in itself such an inappropriate place to be doing this. Wolf loved sucking Genichiro off because it allowed him to watch the other’s face, to see the pleasure that mounted and to know exactly when the other was reaching his limit. Genichiro’s brows always knitted together and he would bite his bottom lip and Wolf adored seeing the other’s emotions in moments like these. Genichiro was a generous lover, he never expected Wolf to be the only one to suck dick, and would give back to Wolf, often a mix between sucking his cock and eating him out. They had spent a considerable amount of time in the last few months exploring one another’s bodies and savoring every moment.

Wolf stroked the other until he was hard in his hand before wrapping his lips around the head. Genichiro’s most sensitive spot was the head, so Wolf spent a considerable amount of time there, licking and sucking on it; his hands stroking the shaft and base. Wolf took more of Genichiro in, moaning around him, his lover grunting at the vibrations. Genichiro was great at keeping himself quiet, but Wolf sometimes loved to test the limit, to make the other give in to his noises. Now wasn’t an ideal time but Wolf couldn’t help but want to elicit at least a quiet moan. He worked the other in and out of his mouth, sucking, licking and making such perverse noises. Genichiro’s fingers curled in his hair, hips thrusting gently into Wolf. The young Lord groaned quietly, watching his cock disappear into Wolf’s warm, wet mouth. He found it way too erotic to watch, though Wolf was an irresistible person to Genichiro. 

Wolf could hear people passing by but they were too far into it to care. He took more of Genichiro until he had him all, swallowing around the other and feeling satisfied when he got a choked gasp from above. Genichiro’s fingers gripped tightly, pulling out before thrusting back into Wolf’s mouth, shuddering. He was close, Wolf could tell by his face. He usually lasted longer, but the thought of being caught was a bigger turn on to his master than Wolf had initially thought. He let Genichiro take control, the older man thrusting until he reached his end, pushing deep into Wolf and spilling his seed down his lover’s throat. Wolf was good at this now, swallowing the other’s cum with a shudder. The first time he’d kept coughing, trying to fit a cock in one’s mouth was hard the first few times, but now Wolf did it effortlessly. He pulled off of Genichiro and licked the head playfully, smirking at his Lord who shot him a look and tucked himself back into his pants. 

Genichiro sat back down and pulled Wolf close as the generals filed back in and to anyone it just looked as though he were whispering to his trusted shinobi. The contents were much filthier. “You just wait until tonight, I’m going to ruin you,” Genichiro purred. Wolf shivered, knowing that was a promise, but his face revealed nothing. 

The rest of the meeting went well and everyone left satisfied. Genichiro and Wolf headed out to enjoy lunch with Emma before finishing their work for the day. The three made time every day to sit down for lunch and today was no exception. Though, when Wolf took his food from Emma, she raised a brow. “You really think you can hide what you’ve done? Your lips are swollen,” she pointed out. Wolf’s eyes widened and he coughed, while Genichiro merely chuckled. Wolf covered his mouth with his scarf and shot a glare at Emma. She laughed lightly and shook her head. “I’m not shaming you, just pointing it out.”

“You did it to tease me!” Wolf pointed out.

“Well, perhaps that too.” 

The rest of the day went well and they shared dinner before retiring to their room. Wolf hadn’t slept in what was designated as his room since returning, but no one was actually surprised about that. Wolf had forgotten about the promise Genichiro had made in between their rushed lunch and subsequent scuffle they had with some ministry men Wolf had uncovered. Luckily, everyone on their side came out unscathed but it left Wolf feeling nervous about other men that had snuck in. He’d done a thorough search but he was determined to continue doing one every day until he could be sure. 

He slipped out of his clothes and into his evening yukata, sitting down beside Genichiro and taking a cup of sake handed to him. “Thank you,” he murmured. 

“Don’t be upset, you found them. That means the next time they’ll think twice and even if they continue to make attempts, you’ll find them.” Genichiro sipped his sake and wrapped an arm around Wolf’s waist, pulling him close and kissing the side of his head. “Wolf, you don’t need to be perfect, you’re doing much better than anyone else could.” He combed a hand through Wolf’s dark hair and smiled at him. 

They enjoyed some sake, sitting quietly and just enjoying one another’s company. Wolf set his cup down and turned to Genichiro, startled when the older man grabbed him and pulled him into his lap. “It was a stressful day after lunch but do you remember what I told you earlier today?” He asked, curling his fingers under Wolf’s chin and stroking it. Wolf shuddered, meeting Genichiro’s gaze.

“You were going to ruin me,” he whispered, moaning softly when his lover responded with a kiss. Genichiro’s hands were so big and always so warm, touching Wolf with precision, knowing where they wanted to be. They slid down Wolf’s body, running along his sides, caressing his back, just touching everything they wanted. Wolf had long since surrendered himself to Genichiro, had given himself body and soul. He would never forsake this man and he knew these feelings were reciprocated. There was a fire between them that couldn’t be matched and Wolf would devote himself to no other. 

“I am going to ruin you,” Genichiro echoed, pulling Wolf into his lap and attaching himself to the younger man’s neck. His hand slipped out of Wolf’s yukata only long enough to push it off before he went back to touching and grabbing at every part of his lover. Genichiro was possibly the most handsy person but Wolf couldn’t say he disliked that, just sometimes the other got too bold in too public of spaces. But even then Wolf couldn’t tell the other no, rather, he didn’t want to. 

Genichiro let the other’s neck go and urged him onto his stomach, Wolf lifting his hips up and giving perfect access to his body. Genichiro didn’t hesitate to spread his lover and run his tongue along Wolf’s hole, slipping in without much resistance. Wolf shuddered, groaning when one of Gen’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it while his tongue was busying slipping in and out of him. Genichiro continued this until Wolf was a shaking mess, never stroking him for too long, or squeezing to keep him from cumming, his tongue unable to get to Wolf’s prostate and he knew it. Wolf wanted more, he needed more; he needed Genichiro’s cock inside of him and he wasn’t above begging. 

“Gen!” Wolf let out a choked sob. “Please!” 

Genichiro pulled off of Wolf, releasing him and sitting back. “I suppose I’ve tortured you enough,” he teased. Wolf huffed and turned around, grabbing the oil and pouring it over Genichiro’s cock. “Calm down, you aren’t nearly stretched enough,” Genichiro chuckled. He took the oil from his impatient shinobi and coated his fingers, leaning back and pulling Wolf on top of him. He slipped two fingers in easily thanks to his tireless work, stretching Wolf enough to accept a third and then fourth. He worked them in until Wolf made the most adorably impatient whine. “Wolf, you’re okay,” he whispered as he withdrew his fingers. 

Wolf wasn’t going to go slow anymore, reaching behind him to grab Genichiro’s cock. He spread his legs wider and guided the other’s cock to him, sinking down onto the head and groaning as he took inch by inch, settling down in Genichiro’s lap. He was pleased with the grunt from his lover, Genichiro’s hands grabbing hold of Wolf’s thighs. He thrust up, groaning and letting his head fall back as he was continuously enveloped in the other’s warm, wet body. Their moans echoed in the room, both rocking and thrusting, chasing their release. Wolf’s hands sprawled across Genichiro’s chest, feeling the muscles that belonged to the man he loved. Genichiro pulled his face down, kissing him with a passion that was only ever reserved for Wolf. 

“Wolf, fuck,” Genichiro moaned, digging into Wolf’s thighs. “I’m going to cum, pull off,” he told the other. He didn’t want to force Wolf to bathe so late, so he urged the other off so they could finish in a way that offered easy cleanup. Wolf nodded and slipped off, Genichiro wrapping his hand around both of them and stroked. Their cocks rubbed together, both men moaning into a kiss, rocking and riding out a joint orgasm that was as always, incredible. Wolf handed the other a cloth and they wiped up before collapsing into bed.

Wolf woke in the morning, sore but in that wonderful way that left stories from the night before. Both he and Genichiro dressed before climbing to the top of the castle for their usual morning of sparring. Before they began they enjoyed looking out at Ashina, admiring this wonderful place they called home. Genichiro’s arm was wrapped around Wolf and the shinobi had his own around his Lord. “We will protect this place,” Genichiro said.

“We shall. For the glory of Ashina,” Wolf whispered.

“For the glory of Ashina.”


End file.
